Pizza a Domicilio por Emmett Cullen
by julys02
Summary: Emmett ha terminado su lista, y está listo para compartirla contigo ... Pues ¿Qué puede salir mal? Fuego Salvo, llamadas telefónicas, anchoas y acento mexicano ... TERMINADO!
1. La lista

¡¡PIZZA A DOMICILIO!!

Emmett POV.

Feliz, me levanté de la silla en la que estaba sentado y grité:

_AL FIN LA TERMINEEE! – Mi alegría era incontrolable.

Alguien debía leer mi lista. Era única, fantástica, impresionante. Obviamente, primero pensé en Rose. La fui a buscar a nuestro cuarto. Se estaba arreglando el cabello.

_Querida Rosalie, sabías que te ves hermosa hoy? Qué siempre estas radiante, todos los días? – Dije serio. Me miró con mala cara.

_Qué quieres Emmett? – Me dijo molesta.

_Por faaa, lee mi listaa!

Yo daba saltitos de alegría. Ella la miró rápidamente y luego me gritó:

_PARA ESTO ME INTERRUMPES??!!

_Pero cielo… - Dije apenado…

_PERO NADA! VETE EMMETT!

Fui tras todos los miembros de la familia. "No", "no" y "no" fueron sus respuestas. Cuando le pregunté a Jasper mis ganas de mostrársela se esfumaron. Me fui inmediatamente de allí. Pero Bella se encontraba en la casa. Sonreí, ella entendería. Al fin y al cabo, era la única que comía pizza.

_Hola, Bells… - Dije alegremente.

_Ve al grano, Emm. – Dijo directamente.

_OK, lee mi listaa! – Grité feliz de que al fin alguien la leyera.

Ella, extrañada, agarró el papel de mis manos y leyó en voz alta:

"20 FORMAS DE PEDIR PIZZA A DOMICILIO"

1_ Imite la voz de quien recoja la llamada.

2_Pregunte si conocen el término "Manotada a una pizza" Invente una descripción que vaya con el término. Pida que se lo hagan a su pizza.

3_Cuando repita su pedido, cámbielo ligeramente. Cuando se lo repita otra vez, cámbielo de nuevo. Si se mosquea en el siguiente cambio de pedido, diga: Usted sólo tome nota que es su trabajo.

4_Aléjese del micrófono y hable siempre bajito mientras pide. Cuando la llamada vaya a finalizar, péguese al micrófono y grite con todas sus fuerzas: "ADIOS".

5_Eructe directamente por el teléfono; entonces dígale a su perro que debería estar avergonzado.

6_No nombre los ingredientes que desea... Mejor, deletréelos.

7_Después de pedir la pizza especial, pregunte el precio, y dígale que es muy barato. Que las pizzas buenas son más caras. No admita basura. Que pongan más calidad.

8_10 minutos después de encargar la pizza especial, llame para decirle que fue una broma del niño, y que anule el pedido porque ya han cenado.

9­_Llame para quejarse acerca del servicio. Más tarde, llame para decir que estaba borracho y no quería decirlo.

10_Trate de alquilar una pizza.

11_Cántele el pedido con la melodía de su canción favorita de rock.

12_Justo antes de terminar la llamada y pedir la pizza, diga: "Recuerde, nosotros nunca tuvimos esta conversación."

13_Salte la palabra pizza. Evite decirla a toda costa. Si él la dice, dígale: Por favor, no mencione esa palabra.

14_Cambie su acento cada tres segundos.

15_Déle una dirección en las afueras, y dígale que tenga cuidado con los traficantes de droga.

16_Pida que en vez de coca cola, le sirvan un Möet-Chandon a su temperatura justa.

17_Pida que el moto-pizza lleve silenciador en el tubo de escape, para no despertar al perro policía de raza que tiene suelto en el jardín.

18_Diga; Shhhhhhssssssssssssssht!!!!!! bastante fuertemente en el teléfono. Pregunte: "ha oído eso?"

19_Pregunte si tienen pizzas de 18 centímetros.

20_Pregunte cuántos delfines se mata para hacer esa pizza.

Bella me miró incrédula, mientras yo estaba en el piso, pataleando de la risa…


	2. La llamada

Edward POV.

Ay, Emmett es tan infantil. Bella simplemente rodeó los ojos. Mi hermano todavía se estaba riendo. Y una idea se le cruzó por al cabeza. Su cara se ilumino y casi se veía el foco de luz prendido sobre su cabeza.

_No Emmett… - Dije, aunque él me interrumpió.

_Tienes hambre, Bella? – Le preguntó entre una sonrisa.

_Toma, este es el número… - Dije ella dándole un papel.

_Wiii! – Y Emmett agarró el teléfono.

Emmett POV.

TUUU, TUUU… El sonido del contestador solo me ponía más ansioso. Puse altavoz.

_Si, hola? Pizzería Masa Buena, qué desea? – Me atendió un chico con voz cansina. Estaba esperando para aplicar varios criterios. Bella me miraba levantando las cejas, mientras Edward solo ponía los ojos en blanco.

E._Mmmh, quiero una de muzarela convencional, con jamón encima por favor.

P._Si, una muzarela convencional con jamón, ok.

E._ No, no. Yo dije una muzarela especial con queso extra.

P:_Eh, lo siento. Muzarela especial con mucho queso, lo tengo.

E._Hombre! Pero que es sordo??!! Yo dije una especial con anchoas extras.

P:_Usted no dijo eso!

E._Si, lo hice, y usted solo tiene que anotar, es su trabajo. Además, el cliente siempre tiene la razón.

P._ OK, UNA PIZZA ESPECIAL CON ANCHOAS EXTRAS, ENTONCES.

E._ Ay, por favor, no diga esa palabra.

P._ Qué palabra?

E._Bueno, no importa. Una consulta, de casualidad puedo alquilar la pizza?

P._EH??!! Pues claro que no, tío!

E._Lo siento, me tenía que asegurar… - Un eructo salió abiertamente de la boca de Emmett. – Ay, perdón, es que mi perro no tiene modales.

P._????

E._Bueno, y no haga ruido, se acaba de ir a dormir. Es un buen perro guardián, no lo despierte, el último chico que hizo no supe nada de él…

P._Si, claro, a dónde el llevamos la pizza?

E._Otra consulta antes, cuántos delfines se mata para hacer esa pizza?

P._Ninguna! De dónde saca eso?

E._Me tenía que asegurar, - repetí divertido – Bien, solo recuerde esto, nosotros nunca tuvimos esta conversación.

Y corté. Bella se estaba matando de risa, inclusive a Edward se le notaba una sonrisa entre sus labios.

_Gracias, vampiros y señoritas, fue un gusto entretenerlos. – Respondí yo.


	3. Camarero Mexicano?

Bella POV.

_Bien, esto se está poniendo raro… - Murmuré, aunque sabía que Emmett y Edward escuchaban.

Emmet se empezó a reír fuertemente. Mi vampiro simplemente siguió conduciendo. Al lado nuestro iba el BMW de Rosalie, con Alice, Jasper y Rose. En el Volvo íbamos Edward, Emm y yo. Qué locura quería hacer mi hermano ahora! Pero no pude pensar mucho más, pues llegamos al local "Buena Masa, Pizzería"

Emmett POV.

Bajamos de los coches sin hablar. Yo estaba prácticamente saltando de la alegría. Al fin habían escuchado alguna idea mía y la ponían en acción! Entramos al lugar y empezamos la operación "Pizzería".

Rosalie POV.

Sinceramente, no tengo la menor idea de por qué lo hacíamos caso a mi tonto esposo. Se ve que hicieron un trato y que no molestaría en toda una semana, espero. Cuando entramos estaba casi vacío, solo un par de personas locas comían pizza a las 17:00 hs.

Me acerqué al mostrador y al instante el simple humano granudo (si, tenía muchooos granos) me habló entusiasmado:

_Bienvenida a nuestra pizzería. Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Nadie lo hubiera notado, excepto los vampiros, claro. Pero Emmet fue hasta un armario y sacó un traje como el de los empleados a velocidad vampirica. Salió al baño y volvió con el traje ya puesto. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, entró a la cocina.

Emmett POV.

_ Bienvenida a nuestra pizzería. Qué puedo hacer por usted? – Escuché que dijo el muchacho del mostrador a mi esposa cuándo yo ya había entrado a la cocina.

_Queremos dos pizzas tamaño familiar muzarelas, por favor. – Inclusive desde ahí sabía que estaba haciendo pucheros. Me reí ante el pensamiento. Pero se me acercó un chico con una insignia que decía "Gerente" y me dijo:

_Chico, si quieres seguir trabajando aquí ve y toma la orden de los clientes, quieres?

_Si, señor. – Dije tratando de ser serio.

Salí de la cocina y vi a mi familia sentada en una mesa. Jasper levantó una ceja, pero yo le ignoré y me dirigí hacia una mesa en la que se estaba sentando una pareja. Tratando de contener la risa, fui hasta allá y les pregunté:

_Bienvenidos, señorrr y señorritaaa – Dije imitando un tono mexicano. – Qué les puedo ofrecer? – Y les guiñé un ojo.

Estos intercambiaron una mirada, y escuché las bajas risas de mis hermanos. El hombre finalmente habló:

_Emmh, queremos una pizza especial sin pimientos ni anchoas con mucho queso, y…

_Muy bien, señorrreess, una pizza especial con mucho pimiento y anchoas, si?

_No, no! SIN pimiento ni anchoas. – Repitió enfadada la mujer.

_Lo sienrrtooo, continúe.

_Y una botella grande de Coca-Cola.

_Si, tenemos con una temperatura justa los champagnes de fresa, aunque hay de limonnrrr…

_UNA COCA!! – Dijo más alto la mujer, un poquito irritada.

_Les doy un datrro?? Son naturistas? Digo, a favor de los animales y essrroo?

_Eh, si, supongo. – Respondió el hombre dudando.

_Pues lárguense de este lugar, solo por una pizza se matan cuatro delfines, y por dos diez…

_Pero que locura es esa? Y no serían ocho por dos pizzas? – Preguntó escéptico el hombre.

_Nooo, diez. – Dije afirmando con a l cabeza - Excepto que quieran una pizza con "Manotada a una pizza"

_Y qué rayos es eso?

_Evitamos matar cuatro delfines, en vez de eso solo dos, pero la pizza termina siendo de 18 centímetros…

_Eh??

_Ni lo mencione, es un pésimo servicio, volveré luego con su una pizza especial con mucho pimiento y anchoas y jamón… - Les dije inocentemente mientras me iba.

_NO ES ASÍII!!!

Alice POV.

Todos en la mesa se estaban matando de risa, no pudimos evitarlo. Este hermano mío, es más loco… Y muy buen actor, diría yo. Hasta Edward y Rosalie reían. Pero tuve una visión.

Pensando todavía en ella, no pude ver como mi hermano puedo-leer-tu-mente me miraba. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

_Bueno, parece que Emmet va a tener que evitar el horno…


	4. La orden

Emmet POV.

_UNA ESPECIAL SIN PIMIENTOS NI ANCHOAS, CON MUCHO QUESO! – Grité cuando entré en la cocina.

Algunos me miraron extrañados, pero se siguieron con lo suyo. Eh? No iban a hacer la pizza? Fruncí el ceño. El gerente se me acercó otra vez. ¿Qué quería ahora este molesto chico?

_Mira, tú tienes que hacer la pizza, amigo. Ahora ve allá adentro y pide la masa! – Me dijo un poco molesto.

Me contuve las ganas de sacarle la lengua. Pero me dirigí a la mesa dónde había masa. Traté de darle forma, pero no me salió muy bien que digamos. Se volteó un chico y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Oh, claro, hice la pizza demasiado rápido. No le di importancia, y además, qué rayos se metía?

Me acerqué al horno, dónde había un olor tremendo a masa, asqueroso. La pizza se veía un poco rara, admito. La salsa era de un raro color naranja, el queso tenía un poco de harina y las anchoas tenían la cabeza y los ojos, por supuesto. Ya qué. Pero paso algo que no me esperaba.

Jasper POV.

Sentí unas extrañas emociones provenientes de Emmett. Por un lado eran diversión, sorpresa y oculto bien al fondo, miedo y preocupación. Pero no pensé más en eso porque de la puerta de al cocina salió Emmett, pero con… ¡¡¿¿LAS CEJAS EN LLAMAS??!!

_FUEGO, FUEGOOO!!! LLAMEN A LA POLICIA!! – Hizo una pausa, y agregó divertido, todavía corriendo – DIGO A LOS BOMBEROSS!!!!

Corría con una pizza en la mano. Todos en mi familia se reían, y los otros salían del lugar. Pero Edward fue hasta una esquina y agarró el matafuego. Bromeando trató de sacarle el seguro, y el chorro blanco de espuma salió por todos lados. Todos nosotros nos alejamos, peor nos alcanzó ese fuerte chorro.

_EY! ME QUEMO! –Bromeó esta vez mi hermano, poniendo sus manos en las caderas, todavía con las cejas prendidas.

Pero a Edward se el acabó la espuma blanca. Lo mismo, con el coso rojo en las manos, se acercó a Emmett con expresión seria. Yo sentía que en realidad estaba muy divertido. Y… PAAAFFF!! Le pegó en la cabeza con el matafuego y mi gran hermano cayó al suelo. La pareja a la cual antes les pidió al orden Emmett, gritaron.

_Gracias, viejo, creí que no sobreviviría. – Se levantó Emmet ya sin fuego.

Todos se largaron a reír, excepto los humanos, que nos miraban extrañados y asustados. Mi hermano loco se acercó a la mesa de los humanos, que retrocedieron muertos de miedo. Pero él dejó la pizza en su mesa y dijo:

_Su orden, señorrrrrreesss.

Y salimos del lugar. Pero se escuchó un gritó que decía:

_QUERÍAMOS SIN ANCHOAASS!!!

FIN…


End file.
